


红玫瑰

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: M/M, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan
Relationships: all煊 - Relationship, 灯火通铭
Kudos: 2





	红玫瑰

铭煊，训诫向，sp预警，拍火，不了解的千万不要点开！师铭泽和胡文煊本人请立刻退出！

由胡文煊两次在机场叫错师铭泽的名字引发的脑洞。私设师铭泽没有生病，两人住一间房。

bking打架罢辽～

胡文煊直到被师铭泽按在腿上的那一刻，还对眼前的状况有一点摸不着头脑。

师铭泽慢条斯理的摘下了手上的戒指，手表，将它们整齐的排在床头，随后一把扯下胡文煊的外裤丢在一边，扬起手行云流水的在胡文煊的屁股上拍了十下。

哦，原来师铭泽在打他的屁股。胡文煊恍然大悟。

等等……他居然像个犯了错的孩子一样，被师铭泽摁在腿上教训？

他意识到这一点时，羞恼让他的脸红到了脖子根。

胡文煊激烈挣扎了起来，“你干什么？！吃错药了？”

师铭泽一只手按压住腿上人的躁动，另一只手依旧没有规律的往下落，手拍在被内裤覆盖住的臀部，发出了闷闷的响声。

打了约莫三四十下，师铭泽大发慈悲的开了尊口：“我叫什么名字？”

“啊？”被打蒙了的胡文煊没有反应过来，又换来了三巴掌。

“你之前在机场……叫我什么？”

“不就是师……”胡文煊愤愤不平的声音微妙的降低了，他心虚的舔了舔嘴唇，“师泽铭？”

嚯！这一下可捅了马蜂窝。

啪……“我！”啪……“叫！”啪……“师！”啪……“铭！”啪……“泽！！！”

师铭泽怒火中烧，胡文煊在师铭泽的魔掌下嗷嗷叫唤，在发现师铭泽毫不手软后，他决定立刻逃跑！

逃跑！不愿做奴隶的胡文煊！

只可惜一直小幅度挣扎的胡文煊发现自己根本挣不开师铭泽的压制（黑金的都是吃什么长的？力气那么大），最终放弃了挣扎。他转了转自己漂亮的狐狸眼，计上心头。

胡文煊乖巧的雌伏在师铭泽愤怒的巴掌下，还时不时委屈的呻吟假哭几声。“我真的错了！师铭泽——师铭泽～”

哦，他自己都要被自己恶心坏了！

很明显师铭泽也被他恶心坏了，胡文煊感觉到师铭泽的压制松动了一瞬，赶紧趁着这个机会从师铭泽的腿上连滚带爬的站起来就准备跑路。

计划通！

然而跑到门口的胡文煊在准备开门的一瞬间，才意识到自己的裤子还在师铭泽手里。

如果就这样穿着内裤跑出去，胡文煊的面子和里子都要丢光了，可是如果就这样回去，师铭泽那个疯子一定会气的把自己打死……

胡文煊，好惨一男的！

胡文煊握着门把手犹豫不决，师铭泽像一头发怒的公狮子似的走近了胡文煊，他一把揪住胡文煊丢到自己的床上，然后直接扯下了胡文煊的内裤。

胡文煊惊呼了一声，双手护住自己没有遮挡的臀部，趴在师铭泽的床上再也不敢动了。

他宁愿承受公狮的怒火，也不想就这样和师铭泽赤裸相对。毕竟他白天才当着自己粉丝的面向师铭泽发出bking挑战宣言，转眼就在穿着打扮b气十足的师铭泽面前遛鸟，这种落差实在是太伤害他的自尊心了！

虽然师铭泽之前的行动早把他的自尊心伤的差不多了。

师铭泽强硬的掰开胡文煊遮挡臀部的手，随手拿起自己的领带捆住，接着拿出另一条领带绑住胡文煊的眼睛。

“不许挣扎，弄坏了我的领带，把你卖了都赔不起。”师铭泽警告了一声，“也不许哭，哭脏了我的领带，把你卖了也赔不起。”

“流氓！”胡文煊被夺了自由和视力，心里战战兢兢的不安定，只有嘴上还在虚张声势的小声嘀咕着。

师铭泽当然没有听到胡文煊的抱怨，他在仔细观察着胡文煊的伤势。面前的少年身体雪白纤细，双手被反绑在背后，灵动活泼的狐狸眼被师铭泽最喜欢的一条领带覆住，挺翘的臀部布满了桃红色的掌印，看上去……

可真的是漂亮极了！

师铭泽最初的怒火已经消退，此时才开始认真琢磨面前这个漂亮的难题。

是继续，还是停止？

胡文煊在黑暗中迟迟等不来师铭泽下一步的举动，心里早就害怕的不行，身体也在微微颤抖，只是自己不肯服输，才强忍着没有向师铭泽求饶。

仔细想想，自己也就一不小心叫错了师铭泽的名字一次——三次而已，他就这样对自己，真的是小肚鸡肠！

胡文煊在紧张不安中把师铭泽骂了个狗血淋头。

终于，胡文煊感觉到了一条皮革质地的东西点在自己早就不堪一击的屁股上。

“师铭泽……你……你别太过分了……”

“你叫错我的名字三次，三十下，自己数。”

胡文煊不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“你说什么？”

啪！

“嗷——”

“刚才的不算，你没数。”

胡文煊快要气死了，师铭泽这个恶魔！自己被蒙着眼睛看不到，总该给点反应时间啊心理准备啊啥的吧！

啪！

人在屋檐下，不得不低头。胡文煊不情不愿，委委屈屈的喊了一声“一”。

师铭泽是一个不近人情的魔鬼，自己如果不配合，他一定不会停手，受苦的还是自己。

啪！

“二。”

啪！

“嘶——三。”

……

大概挨了十四五下之后，胡文煊已经差不多猜到了那条在他屁股上作恶的皮革制品的真面目——一定是胡文煊自己的束腰皮带。

他居然用我的皮带打我！big胆！

这么一个分心之下，胡文煊就忘记了报数。

啪！

胡文煊的皮带用了足足两倍的力气落在主人身上，换来主人撕心裂肺的一声哀嚎，“啊啊啊——十六！十六！”

“你刚刚一定在心里骂我对不对？”啪！

“……我没有！呃——十七。”

“我就知道你在骂我！”啪！

“我真的没有……呜十九……十八！十八！”

……

胡文煊使劲憋着怒气，把自己想象成一个没有感情的报数机器。

终于……

啪！

“三十！”

胡文煊报出这个数字，只觉得浑身神清气爽，连疼痛都忘记了。终于结束了，他仿佛在师铭泽的床上待了一整年，现在师铭泽可以给他松绑了吧……

啪！

“三十一……你怎么还在打？！”

“谁最b？”

“什么？”

啪！“我们两个，谁比较b？”

胡文煊在心里哀嚎，怎么还没完没了了？

“你你你！你最b！”

啪！

不满意？胡文煊小心试探，“我比较b？”

啪！啪！

胡文煊倒吸了一口冷气，眼泪珠子猝不及防的飚了出来，浸湿了师铭泽最喜欢的领带。

这真的是雪上加霜……胡文煊在下一滴眼泪流出来之前连忙闭上眼睛平静心情。

“我们一样b。”胡文煊冷静下来之后，感受到自己的皮带即将再度降临这片重灾区，连忙大声喊出了答案。

啪！皮带还是坚定不移的落了下来。

胡文煊快要抓狂了，师铭泽心，海底针。鬼知道他到底想让自己说什么！

胡文煊下定决心，在皮带再一次落下来之前，闭上眼睛张口就是滔滔不绝的一堆彩虹屁：“泽哥你就是bking界的前辈，我怎么能和你一样b呢？必须不行！我只是……只是在向你学习，对！向你学习，想要像你这样b而已，其实我远远不如你！wow so cool！”

啪！

“这一下，是为了你的so cool。”

“……”

“不过总体还算满意。”师铭泽伸手解开了束缚胡文煊双手的领带，又去解胡文煊眼睛前的领带时，触手摸到了一片湿意。

还是被发现了！

胡文煊心中警铃大作，悄悄抬头看了一眼师铭泽的表情。

师铭泽面无表情。

胡文煊更害怕了。刚刚解放的双手哆哆嗦嗦的试图去探查一下后方的伤势，在半路上被一双手捉住了。

随即胡文煊的手里多了一本本子和一支笔。

“把我的名字写一百遍，写不完别想起来。”

师铭泽的声音充满了冷酷绝情又心如死灰的味道，那条隶属于胡文煊的皮带再一次被师铭泽拎起来，点在胡文煊的屁股上。

胡文煊明白了，师铭泽是想用自己的屁股给他的领带陪葬。

经历过刚刚师铭泽那一系列骚操作，胡文煊再也不敢和师铭泽对着干了，他乖乖拿起本子，趴在床上别别扭扭的开始写字。

师……哪个ming来着？

屋漏偏逢连夜雨，胡文煊想不起师铭泽的名字该怎么写了。

师铭泽发现胡文煊犹疑颤抖的笔尖，无论如何都落不下一个铭字，之前一直有一下没一下随意挥落的皮带突然精神抖擞，加了八百倍速降落到胡文煊的屁股上，胡文煊嗷的一声丢了笔。

“你……你干什么……”胡文煊底气不太足的问。

“你忘记了我的铭字怎么写？你不仅忘记了我的名字，你还不会写我的铭字？”

师铭泽的质问伴随着皮带狠狠的砸到胡文煊的身上，胡文煊不占理，也不敢反驳，在狂风暴雨中艰难的捡起笔，在纸上一个ming一个ming的试着。

名，明，鸣，茗……疼痛一直在打断他的思路，他又是一个提笔忘字的人，还有什么ming？还有什么ming……

终于，胡文煊的忍耐达到了顶点，他今天的委屈和痛苦已经受够了！胡文煊的眼圈迅速变红，眼泪一颗颗砸下来，他呜呜咽咽的带着哭腔“我想不起了，师铭泽——我想不出更多的铭了……”

师铭泽的怒火一瞬间被小狐狸的眼泪浇灭了，他托起小狐狸的脸，看着他红红的眼睛，红红的鼻子，红红的嘴唇，还有湿漉漉的小脸。小狐狸扭过头，别别扭扭哼哼唧唧的哭着，不肯让师铭泽看到。

师铭泽突然起了一点不同寻常的心思，这嘴唇，看着还挺好亲的。

明明在生自己的气，可是张口却是撒娇，真的是让人不忍心欺负却又想继续欺负下去啊！

师铭泽的犹豫只持续了一秒，恶劣的性子立刻占据了上风。

“你唱一首歌给我听，我就告诉你怎么写。”

“什——呃——什么？”胡文煊打了个哭嗝，仿佛不太能理解这个事情的走向。

“唱首歌给我听。”

胡文煊感受到那根万恶的皮带再一次点在自己的屁股上，急忙开口，“好好好，我唱——我唱红玫瑰吧。”

……

“梦里梦到 醒不来的梦 红线里被软禁的红  
所有刺激 剩下疲乏的痛 再无动于衷  
从背后 抱你的时候 期待的却是她的面容  
说来实在嘲讽 我不太懂 偏渴望你懂……”

胡文煊在各种不同的场合下唱过红玫瑰，但是像现在这样，光着屁股趴在师铭泽面前，又才哭过，还有一根皮带不断挑逗似的轻轻抽打的场景下唱这首红玫瑰，还是第一次。他一抽一噎断断续续的唱着，难言的羞耻感浸没了他，让他整个人都红了几个度，终究卡在副歌门口再也唱不下去了。

师铭泽欣赏着小狐狸被羞耻包裹的表情，通红的身体让他像极了一头小火狐。

或者说，一朵红玫瑰。

师铭泽握着小红玫瑰的手，一笔一划的写下了铭字。

“不要再忘记了。”

“我没忘！”胡文煊嘀嘀咕咕的反驳着，一边写着师铭泽的名字，皮带还是像刚刚唱歌时那样轻飘飘的落下，还之前相比并不很疼，只是觉得痒。

正好，胡文煊又怕疼又怕痒。

胡文煊忍着去抓痒的欲望写着师铭泽的名字，只感觉痒的范围越扩越大，胡文煊几度分心，回过神来，已经在本子上写了个大大的师泽铭。

为什么我总是作死？

胡文煊真诚的向自己发出疑问。

不过可喜可贺的是，痒终于又变成了疼。胡文煊刚刚哭过一场，回忆起来自觉十分丢人，很没有bking气质，所以师铭泽再一次下了重手后，胡文煊以一种殉道者一般的伟大信念奋笔疾书了起来。

在敌人皮带的压迫下不屈服，wow so cool！

不过胡文煊还是觉得，比起殉道者，自己更像是被法老抽陀螺一样抽着去修建金字塔的奴隶。

现在，小奴隶的金字塔修建任务终于到达了尾声。

“我写好啦！”胡文煊献宝似的把纸笔递给师铭泽，不经意的阻挡住师铭泽挥动皮带的手。

“嗯……”师铭泽心不在焉的看了两眼，随手把本子丢到一边，“你刚刚的红玫瑰没有唱完，你把红玫瑰唱完，我就停止。”

“唱……唱完？！可是……我不太记得歌词了……”胡文煊在修建金字塔时冷却变白的皮肤已肉眼可见的速度变回了红色，但是他没有多余的解释时间，他的手和眼睛上又被绑回了领带，皮带一直不间断的抽打在他早就不堪重负的屁股上。师铭泽的态度很明确，一直到他唱完红玫瑰，师铭泽才会停手，他只能马上开口唱。

被束缚着在黑暗中唱歌，为什么感觉比刚刚更加难以开口了？

“得不到的……永远在骚动……”胡文煊艰难的唱了一句，感觉自己浑身都在燃烧，在黑暗里，感官都被放大，他在皮带扬起时提心吊胆的等着落下，又在皮带降落是克制不住的惊呼呻吟，胡文煊的歌声断断续续的被皮带抽散，在燃烧的羞耻中越唱越轻。

然后，他居然动情了！

胡文煊心如死灰。

他在羞耻感和疼痛的双重刺激之下，激生出了更加让他羞耻的变态欢愉，他恍恍惚惚想伸手抚慰自己，却被领带阻挡了去路。

“被偏爱的，都有恃无恐……”

胡文煊磕磕绊绊的唱着，忍受着三重折磨的他只想快点把歌唱完，然后把师铭泽赶出去再去厕所解决。

绝不能让师铭泽发现。

胡文煊不知道自己是怎么唱完的，只知道噩梦般的五分钟过去，师铭泽停了手，没有下一步的行动。

胡文煊不敢动，他还被蒙着眼睛绑着手，也依旧被欲念掌控着不得脱身。终于，他在黑暗中，感受到了一只手抚摸着他受创累累的臀部。他颤抖了一下，强行克制住了自己即将释放的渴望。

师铭泽一直有一个隐秘的施虐癖好，只是不得发挥，不能疏解，今天在胡文煊身上抒发了彻底，只觉得神清气爽。神清气爽的师铭泽终于在胡文煊唱完红玫瑰之后停下了手，仔细看了看他的初战战果。

很红，很肿，很美。

师铭泽神使鬼差的伸出手摸了一把，噢，还很热。

对于一个初哥来说，他表现的过于完美了。师铭泽在心里小小的给自己打了个勾。

“师铭泽，你快给我松开——把我的内裤给我！”

师铭泽回过了神，一边准备松开胡文煊，一边在心里想着：用领带真是失策，下次买些手铐回来好了。

师铭泽食髓知味，已经想着下一次了。

其实师铭泽本来并不想玩的太过分，只是胡文煊一直毛毛躁躁的犯些小错引他生气，而在他一次次变换调教形式试探胡文煊底线的时候，胡文煊都一一接纳，逆来顺受的乖巧里暗含着反抗的小心思，不哭不闹斗智斗勇，看起来仿佛是一场双方都你情我愿sp游戏。

胡文煊和他都是犟牛一样倔的类型，他本想等到胡文煊求饶后就放过他，没想到胡文煊不仅撑到了最后，看起来还挺有活力。

似乎还不记仇。师铭泽心里给胡文煊也打了一个小勾。

“师铭泽，你太过分了，我这样还怎么穿裤子？我坐都坐不下来了——”胡文煊一边等着师铭泽给自己松绑，一边絮絮叨叨的抱怨着，师铭泽的小红玫瑰全身还是不正常的染着潮红，师铭泽后知后觉，停下了准备松绑的手，找了一个塑料袋走进厕所装了一袋子冰水。

“这儿没有冰块，用水将就冰敷一下，消肿快一些。”师铭泽一边说着一边把塑料袋按在胡文煊的屁股上。

没有预警的冰冷在胡文煊通红火热的屁股上散开，冷热交织中，胡文煊一个没忍住，精关失守，倾泻一床。

胡文煊和师铭泽目瞪口呆，面面相觑。师铭泽无意识的放开了手里的塑料袋，塑料袋在胡文煊身上滚了一圈，不出意料的散开，里面的冰水泼了胡文煊一身，把师铭泽的床浸的更湿了。

顺便浸湿的，还有从胡文煊手上松散落下的领带。

胡文煊用这一个晚上的血泪总结出了一个教训，就是无论上一秒师铭泽心情多好，只要下一秒胡文煊惹了祸事，师铭泽一定会在第一时间变成发怒的雄狮。

于是，胡文煊一把扯下眼睛上的束缚，眼含热泪，握住了师铭泽伸向皮带的手大喊：“既然你的床脏了，那你就和我一起睡我的床吧！”

“……”

师铭泽这一次奇迹般的憋住了怒气，他思索了一会儿，点头，“也行。”

胡文煊松了一口气，不用再挨打和刚刚的释放让他的心情飞上了天，他一时间忘乎所以的跳起了身，和师铭泽面对面。

噢，好大。师铭泽在心里默默吹了一声口哨。

我刚刚做了什么？胡文煊想。

不过不如我大。师铭泽想。

我现在遮住还来得及吗？胡文煊想。

我不会长针眼吧。师铭泽想。

我还是快逃吧。胡文煊想。

胡文煊一手遮前面一手遮后面，别别扭扭的逃进了厕所。

胡文煊养成的自恋习惯让他第一时间站到了镜子前，镜子里的少年虽然遭受了一个晚上的虐待，但是还不算太丑，就是眼睛哭的有点肿。

胡文煊小心翼翼的转过了身，检查了一下后方灾情。

早先的巴掌印已经看不出来了，皮带的痕迹层层叠叠的连成一片，肿起一寸不止，还有几处破皮和格外突出的青紫肿痕。

不看不知道，一看到这样严重的伤势，胡文煊被一泼冷水浇下去的痛感又缠缠绵绵的蔓延上来，他试探着摸了摸，立刻倒吸了一口冷气放下手。

喔，什么东西都不能碰。

看来他真的穿不上内裤了。

等等！胡文煊后知后觉的想起了刚刚的邀请。他即将和师铭泽同床共枕，如果他不穿内裤……

胡文煊认真考虑了几秒不穿裤子逃离这里的可能性。

看来，今天晚上胡文煊的磨难，这才刚刚开始。


End file.
